Window Shopping
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: Slash, yaoi, blah blah. Joshua wants to go shopping, and Neku grudgingly agrees. But what will Joshua do when the shop keeper hits on Nekky? Not good...! Josh/Neku Joshua x Neku rated T for cussing!
1. First Come, First Serve

* * *

Slash, shounen-ai, boy love, blah blah. You've been warrrrrned! *does spooky fingers*

Don'tcha ever wonder what it's like to go shopping with Joshua and Neku? *wink* Well here's what I think it would go~

I do not own The World Ends With You!

* * *

"Hmm, Neku, I think we should do some shopping." The orangette in question just looked at his petite partner in confusion. They were at the Scramble Crossing, and it was Day Four. He would've said yes, but...

"Josh, what the hell makes you think that I would want to go shopping with _you_ again?" Neku asked, narrowing his eyes. He never wanted to think of that tragedy...

The silverette rose a delicate eyebrow and responded, "The fact that I have blackmail on you, that's what." He then flipped open his cell phone and let out that infuriating giggle. What Neku saw almost gave him a heart attack.

It was him, Sakuraba Neku, the all-mighty emo orange-head, wearing a dress. Not just any dress, oh no. A Lapin Angelique dress. With _frills._ He recognized it as the ribbon-laced dress. And, on top of it all, he was wearing a lace bonnet, holding Lapin Angelique's bunny mascot in plush form, M'sieur Lapin, and had on platform shoes. Not to mention, he was clutching M'sieur Lapin tightly to his chest, as an attempt to hide his deep blush. The older teen smirked and pressed a button, changing the picture.

Now there was an image of the headphone-wearing teen wearing a schoolgirl outfit._ Beep. _Schoolgirl outfit with a sweater. _Beep._ Yukata. _Beep. _Sailor outfit. _Beep._ Cocktail dress. _Beep._ Shirt and arm warmers with a red and black two-tier skirt. _Beep._ Bunny parka with bandage pants. _Bee–_

"Jesus fucking Christ, Joshua, I'm having chest pains, fucking chest pains!!!" The blushing orangette exclaimed, slamming the slightly taller boy's cell phone shut.

"So can we go shopping now?" The older boy remarked, amused.

"For fuck's sakes, yes, yes, yes! Anything to make you stop!" Joshua just grinned and drug the still-blushing Neku to his destination: Cadoi City.

* * *

"Hey, hon, there you are! How have you been? Working up a good sweat out there?" Neku swore he saw Joshua's eye twitch as the shop owner talked amiably at the headphone-bearing teen.

Neku grinned lightly. "I've been good, Masuoka-san. As for sweat, um, it's almost winter, remember? If anything, I should be getting a scarf..."

The energetic male grinned enthusiastically back. "Hey, we just got in some scarves! Follow me," added, and walked off towards the back of the store, giving Neku a saucy wink. The completley unaware Neku followed him. Joshua's eye twitched again. When he got his hands on that mongrel, he'd—

"Um, Josh-Josh, what's, like, the matter?" The aforementioned boy turned around and found himself looking at Nao, a player he and Neku met a couple of days ago.

"Oh, nothing, Nao-Nao. Could you scan that shop owner that just walked off with Neku for me?" Joshua tried to keep his voice as even as possible, and was proud when it came out steadily.

Nao pulled back her glossed pink lips in a smile and chirped "Like, sure!" before scanning the area. When she was done, she was blushing lightly.

"Well?" Joshua asked, impatient.

"Well, he's, like, having dirty thoughts about Nekky! Like 'I'd love to help him slip that on...or off' and 'He has a cute ass'...it's really, like, weird! And he was hitting on poor Nekky, which was totally making him blush!" She exclaimed back.

Joshua fumed and excused himself, marching defiantly towards the back of the store. There he found a pissed off and blushing Neku (looking horribly adorable, might I add) and a smirking store owner.

"You know I'm underage," hissed an angry Neku. The older man shrugged.

"What the cops don't know won't hurt them," he stated, trying to sound seducing. Joshua's eye twitched for the third time that day, and then he decided to step in.

"Yeah, but what _I_ know will hurt _you!"_ Joshua growled, and socked the twenty-year-old in the face, effectively knocking him out.

Neku just blinked. "I thought you didn't like working up a sweat?"

The silverette smirked and leaned forward, kissing Neku on the nose. "Oh, I will once in awhile, especially if my property is in jeopardy," he murmured, pressing his forehead against the shorter teen's briefly.

And with that, he sauntered off, leaving one confused teenager repeating the word "property?" in his wake.

* * *

Part one of two! Review, or I'll send Noise and Heartless after you!


	2. Half Off

Neku felt his face flush a dull red as he sullenly followed his partner out of le Grand. _That was…weird,_ he commented silently to himself. The angsty teen then lifted his hand up to his nose and blushed again. _Definitely weird._

"Hee hee, come along, Neku, dear~!" Joshua giggled. "Put those nice legs to work!"

"I—wha?! D-damnit, Josh!" Neku exclaimed, stumbling slightly. Joshua smirked and grabbed Neku around the waist.

"Now now, Neku, we wouldn't want you hurting your precious rear, now would we?" Joshua purred. Neku groaned and tried to pull away, but no avail. _Little priss sure has a grip,_ Neku mused dully. The silverette just hummed in amusement.

"Come now, let's go to Lapin Angelique! It's been awhile since we've seen Princess K; I'm positive that she'd be more than glad to fit you in another dress."

"Shut UP, Josh!"

oOo

Neku sighed in slight irritation as he entered the lolita store. There were only three other people in the store besides him, Joshua, and Princess K—two girls and a boy. He then heard the shortest girl, a brunette with short, choppy hair say something.

"…really, though, you two should both should so totally get that dress! Then you could match…" she then got smacked by the other girl (who strangely had multi-colored bangs) and yelped. The boy just laughed. Neku, needless to say, mentally sweat dropped. When he reached the counter, Joshua seemed to almost be done talking with Princess K.

"Princess K would be more than happy to get that in his size, sir. But we have so few size zeros…Princess K needs to get some more of his size, yes she does!" The lolita princess then bustled to the back of the store to get some clothes in Neku's size. Said teenager threw a death glare in the general direction of his partner. It was sadly ignored, though, for the aforementioned petite teen was looking at more clothes.

"…Neku, how would this—Neku, are you even listening?"

"No shit I'm not," Neku retorted, huffing slightly.

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Well, I was asking you if you think this would look good on me." He then held up a purple and black parka. Not any parka, oh no. One with freaking _bunny ears_ on it.

"…You're a weird one, Josh." Joshua's amethyst eyes then lit up mischievously.

"Say, Neku…" he began.

"What is it?" Neku asked irritably. He then almost jumped a foot in the air as he felt a pair of arms sneak around his waist from behind. Said arms then inched down towards the waistband of his shorts. The headphone-bearing teen's breath hitched, and his face turned a fierce red.

"…did you know that boys' pants are half off?"

Neku never went shopping again.


End file.
